You might be - Hacked Edition
by Andonexus KotD
Summary: Jokes about characters that I use(d) or play(ed) against in Brawl Minus. Flame & I'll use them to burn a single tree each time.


You might be… [Hacked Edition]

**blah** = Move Set name

[blah] = info in AN that will be explained about who the move set is for.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, & that includes the brawl hacks I mention in here.

If you like leaving a grenade behind while hiding in a cardboard box, you might be Snake.

If you have control over 5 move sets, you might be **Divine Overlord** [1] Marth.

If you like spamming a wall of moving darkness, you might be **Death Lord Ganon **[2].

If your Pokémon have infinite stamina, you might be a Pokémon Trainer.

If you use an aura based Kamehameha, you might be **Gokario **[3].

If you use Ki Blasts as a side special, you might be **Wolfegeta **[4].

If you breathe fire, you might be Bowser.

If you use a gun & a sword, you might be **Dante **[5].

If you can teleport more than once, you might be **Fire Sonic **[6].

If you use Instant Transmission, you might be **Goku **[7].

If you use OmniSlash as a Final Smash, you might be **Cloud Strife** [8]

If your down special is bringing forth a wall of flowers or summoning meteors that freeze upon impact, you might be **Terra Branford** [9].

If you can summon shells from nowhere & kick them, you might be the **Luigi **from** SMBZ** [10].

If you can use the aura along with your sword, you might be **Triforce Link** [11].

If your boomerang can do Fire & Freezing damage, you might be Toon Link.

If your down special is a counter move that is called "Reversal", you might be **Scott Pilgrim** [12].

If you can use Chaos Spear, you might be **Shadow the Hedgehog** [13].

If you can use Chaos Control & have power over fire, you might be **Fire & Chaos Control Sonic** [14].

If you like using your full potential, you might be **MAX Onslaught Falcon** [15].

If you're 'tougher than leather', you might be **Knuckles** [16].

1: It was a PSA (move set) that was created by DivineOverlord for his personal use when he first made it until he released it to the public some time ago. (PSA = Project Smash Attack)

2. Death Lord Gannon is an overpowered move set that is made for Ganondorf that can slow time down for everyone else by pressing the side taunt, however there is a move that has a drawback, the up-attack, which requires time to be performed, can leave you open to attack from a nearby opponent.

3. Gokario is a Goku based move set that allows Lucario to use many of Goku's skills, including the "Kai-O Ken".

4. Wolfegeta is a Vegeta-based move set that allows Wolf to have many of Vegeta's skills.

5. Dante's move set is Ike's to command as well as his Demon form as a Final Smash.

6. Fire Sonic's move set is based on Sonic's Fire form from Super Mario Bros. Z (a sprite animation series that is centered around Sonic, Shadow, Mario & Luigi finding the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic finds them all first). It can be used over Sonic.

7. This move set is used over Captain Falcon along with textures that go with the move set & it's 100% Goku.

8. This is a move set that can be used over either Ike or Olimar (as far as I know that is) but Olimar requires a .rel file & a combo code so he won't freeze the game.

9. This move set is used over Peach but so far there have been no textures to go with it, so you can use other textures over Peach as long as they don't cause the game to freeze while this move set is in place.

10. The SMBZ Luigi move set is based off of Luigi from Super Mario Bros. Z.

11. This moveset gives Link control over the Aura. It comes with its own textures.

12. This is a move set that gives Lucas Scott Pilgrims moves. Can be used with Chibi Neku textures for some odd reason that I don't know.

13. This move set can be used over Donkey Kong, Sonic, and possibly many others. Sonic doesn't require a .rel file but other characters might need one.

14. Fire & Chaos Control Sonic can be used over Mr. Game & Watch. A .rel file & a combo code are required for this move set to work properly.

15. A move set that unleashes Captain Falcon's full potential to the MAX. This is an overpowered move set that can't be beaten so easily.

16. This move set can be used over Falcon. This one come with textures of Knuckles to go with the move set.


End file.
